A Love Like Ours
by Amy O.e
Summary: On a summer day, Ludwig and Feliciano decide to visit the new amusement park in Germany. Fun, mischief and love ensues.


**Human names are used. **

**Written as part of a request.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale," Ludwig asked.

He brought his hand up to cradle Feliciano's face, thumb stroking his cheek in a soothing motion. They had just gotten off the largest roller coaster in the amusement park and Feliciano had been trembling a little ever since, curly hair tousled and hands clutching at his stomach. It was obvious that he hadn't enjoyed the ride all that much. Ludwig turned and spotted a small wooden bench close by and guided them both over, grateful that there wasn't many people around that area. He sat Feliciano down and followed suit, rubbing his back with one hand and using the other to brush away the brown strands of hair away from his face, noticing that his colour was returning.

"Feel better?" He murmured.

"Mhm...a little. I hadn't expected it to go so fast or go upside down so many times," Feliciano replied, laughing lightly.

Ludwig shook his head slightly with a smile, sitting back and allowing Feliciano to lean against his side, twining their hands together. It was warm that day, yet a pleasantly refreshing breeze whispered through the air, making it bearable. Ludwig listened to the cacophony of sounds surrounding him, the joyous screams, the laughter, the clicking of the roller coasters as they moved higher, the many conversations all forming into one. It was almost deafening. Feliciano didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest, rather he simply listened and gazed around with wide, shining eyes.

"I love Germany..." He said suddenly.

Ludwig felt the blush spreading across his cheeks but quickly cleared his throat and said, "Ah...I love you too."

There was an awkward pause between them and Ludwig began to panic, wondering if he had said something wrong but he shouldn't have since they've told each other that so many times before and really, it was nothing new and-

Feliciano was laughing.

"Oh, Ludwig...I meant the country itself and the people! I'm sorry, I should have been more specific. But I love you too! Very much." He reached up and kissed Ludwig on the cheek before rising to his feet and extending his hand out.

"I feel much better now! Can we go look around?"

Ludwig was still awfully embarrassed (and still blushing too) yet he stood and accepted the warm hand, falling into step beside Feliciano. They strolled along the pathway and through the crowd of people, moving further away from the roller coasters. Feliciano held onto Ludwig's arm with his right hand, the other remaining firmly clasped with the German's and leaned into his side, head tilted back as he gazed upwards. The sunlight washed over them and made his golden-brown eyes just that bit brighter. After a few minutes of walking, Ludwig felt Feliciano tug on his hand and allowed himself to be pulled towards one of the stalls which held rows of stuffed bears and toys, all different shapes and sizes. He smiled in amusement at the innocence and pure happiness reflected on Feliciano's face, his stomach giving a strange but not unpleasant lurch at the sight.

"Ludi, can we go here before we leave?" Feliciano asked.

"Hmm...do you not want to try it now?" Ludwig replied, turning to inspect the possible prizes.

"Well, I'm hoping to win one of the larger bears but I don't want to carry it around all day," He explained, twining their hands together once more.

The German nodded in understanding (it _was_ a reasonable point) and they headed towards another group of amusements, the laughter and screams increasing in volume. Feliciano glanced around and noticed that there was a swinging pirate ship and almost instantly, his eyes took on what could only be described as a mischievous glint. Ludwig followed his gaze and froze, rapidly shaking his head. He _hated_ that ride ever since Gilbert had forced him on one a few years back. Nothing had ever made him feel so nauseous before just by looking at it. Feliciano chuckled and practically dragged him over, pleading and begging relentlessly.

"Nein!"

"Sì, sì! Come _on_, it'll be fun!"

And knowing just how he would get his way, Feliciano pouted and sniffled quietly and with a groan, Ludwig soon caved. He grudgingly trailed after his Italian who quite frankly, was enjoying this _way too much_. Fortunately, the queue wasn't as long as it had been for the roller coaster earlier and they only had to wait for a few minutes before they got on. Ludwig sat uncomfortably, hating the fact that there were no safety belts, only a bar in front of him to hold onto. He jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand sat atop his own. Feliciano smiled apologetically and scooched even closer, his warmth and scent nothing less than comforting.

"You okay? We could ask to get off before it starts, if you want."

"I'll be fine. Just tell me when it's over," Ludwig said, resting his head against Feliciano's, inhaling the sweet smell of his shampoo and feeling the soft curls brush his skin.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time. At least Gilbert wasn't there, screaming and shouting or teasing him. There was a shout from the operator of the ride, announcing that it was starting and suddenly, they were moving. It started off slow, swaying gently and almost in a relaxing manner. Of course, it wasn't long until it picked up speed and Ludwig worried that the entire thing would send them upside down or collapse or - he pushed the thoughts away, gritting his teeth and focused on the way Feliciano was rubbing small circles into his hand with his thumb and the way he pressed kisses to his temple. The wind rushed past them as the ride continued to climb higher and then retreat, the motion making Ludwig's stomach protest. He closed his eyes and attempted in vain to block out everything around him. Just as he thought he would heave, it finally slowed and soon came to a stop.

The world shifted back into focus and when he could trust his stomach to stop twisting painfully, Ludwig climbed off with a worried Feliciano scrambling after him. They found a clear space underneath the shade of some trees and stood, away from the growing crowds.

"Mi dispiace. I thought you would be alright, considering how much you like roller coasters. Ah, you can choose the next ride! Sì?" Feliciano spoke, the worry evident in his voice as he brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Ludwig's forehead.

The German swallowed and nodded slowly, his mouth feeling a little dry. "Ja. I think I saw a...uhm..._atunneloflove_." A blush made its way to his face almost immediately at his own suggestion.

"A what? I didn't quite catch that..."

_Verdammt, Feli_. "Ah...a tunnel of love. I saw it earlier," Ludwig mumbled.

"Oh! I didn't think the park would have one of those. Sì, we should go on it!" Feliciano chirped, smiling sweetly.

With a small smile of his own and feeling much better than he had before, Ludwig turned and headed back towards the amusements, Feliciano close by his side and chattering non-stop to fill the silence between them. He never complained though, he really loved the sound of Feliciano's voice and it was nice to just listen, occasionally offering words of agreement or nodding to show that he was indeed paying attention to his words. Eventually, they had maneuvered their way through the crowds and reached the surprisingly short queue for the ride. Ludwig helped Feliciano get on first and then climbed on after, noticing that they were the last couple. He settled and waited patiently for it to begin, eyes wandering over to his Italian. Feliciano soon felt his gaze and turned his head, smiling in a way that never failed to make Ludwig's heart speed up the tiniest bit or his stomach flutter into a bundle of nerves.

"Ludwig, you're so cute when you blush!"

The German sputtered, the blush spreading all the way to his ears. "I am not_ cute_." He sighed heavily and sat back, silently praying that the ride would start and they could just disappear into the dark tunnel ahead, so that no one would notice how red he had become.

"Well, I think you are and nothing can or will change my mind," Feliciano said.

With that, they were moving and the golden sun and bright sky was gone, replaced by complete darkness. A soft squeal burst from Feliciano and he clung to Ludwig, moving closer and burying his face into the crook of his neck. It was_ so_ dark and all he could hear was the gentle movement of the water against the side of the boat and the sound of Ludwig's breathing. Feliciano closed his eyes tightly and focused entirely on the German, his breath, his warmth and his strong arms which were suddenly wrapping around him and pulling him onto his lap.

"W-what-"

"Is that better?" Ludwig murmured.

"Ah...yes. Grazie," Feliciano whispered, shifting gently until he was comfortable. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Ludwig's nose and one on the corner of his lips.

"There's no reason to be scared, Feli. And I'm here, so..."

"Ludi...you're so sweet," He cooed.

Feliciano wound his arms around Ludwig, one curled lazily across his shoulder and the other dipping just below his shirt to trace circles into the smooth skin of his hips. He lifted his head and brought their lips together, gentle and slow as though they had all the time in the world. Ludwig relaxed and parted his lips just so, allowing Feliciano entrance to his mouth. Their tongues met and moved together in a dance, both equals with no fighting for dominance. A crescendo of small moans and gasps passed between them, neither sure of who they escaped. Soon, the need for air became too much and they reluctantly parted though their lips remained close.

"We're missing the ride," Ludwig mumbled between breaths. He pressed his fingers into the base of Feliciano's back and brought their foreheads together, trailing a line of kisses along his jawline.

"Mhm...I don't really mind," Feliciano said, lips wandering down to Ludwig's neck.

A sudden ray of bright light blinded Ludwig and he blinked, realizing that they were nearing the end of the tunnel already. He quickly set Feliciano back down on the seat beside him and attempted to fix his appearance. His shirt had been pushed up around his hips slightly by a certain Italian's wandering hands and once that was in check again, he brushed back a few stray strands of hair off his forehead. Feliciano laughed lightly at the hurried display, the musical sound falling from his lips. He moved to make a mess of the crisp shirt once more and Ludwig grasped his wrists too late, his shoulders suddenly shaking with laughter.

"Feli-_ah_, nein! Stop!"

"Oh, Ludi's ticklish!" Feliciano giggled.

They wrestled for a moment, Ludwig trying desperately not to laugh at the feather-light touches against his skin but it was a very difficult thing to do considering how relentless Feliciano was with him. And then knowing exactly how he would get his boyfriend off of him, Ludwig reached up and grabbed the single unruly curl. Immediately, Feliciano stiffened and his hands fell to his lap, eyes wide and shining with something along the lines of_ I dare you_. Ludwig certainly wasn't one to back down from a fight (no matter how silly) but he also didn't want anyone to see them in such a position. The ride was slowing and coming to a stop when they both surrendered and released one another.

"You're cruel, Ludwig. Using my curl against me," Feliciano muttered, climbing out of the boat and offering him a helping hand.

Despite himself, Ludwig couldn't control the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Don't pout. And you never complained about that before." He chuckled at the astonished (and_ very_ embarrassed) expression on Feliciano's face and grasped his hand, leading them away and towards the food stalls.

They had been at the park a little over two hours, so it had been a while since they had eaten breakfast and Feliciano was probably craving cotton candy since he had never gotten the chance to try it before, something he had mentioned earlier. Ludwig wasn't particularly fond of the treat and not that hungry either. He was definitely thirsty though and it felt warmer now, the sun high up in the afternoon sky and shining brightly, almost blindingly.

"Feli, what would you like?" Ludwig asked, nodding towards the large food stall ahead of them.

Feliciano bounded up to his side and tapped his chin with slender fingers in thought, glancing at the array of sweets and the different types of food usually found at amusements parks.

"I think I'll try the cotton candy. But I kind of want a hot dog too."

"Well, you can't have both. I don't want you getting sick and there are still other rides to go on."

Feliciano puffed out his cheeks and sighed, "Fine. Cotton candy, please!"

Ludwig retrieved his wallet and bought bottled water for himself and the cotton candy for his Italian. They found a wooden bench hidden away underneath the shade of a group of trees and sat down, relaxing and soaking up the warmth of the day. Ludwig watched in amusement as Feliciano plucked off a piece of the sugary treat and popped it into his mouth, golden-brown eyes widening in delight. He hummed happily and offered some to Ludwig who kindly denied, sipping the water instead. Once Feliciano had finished the cotton candy and they had shared the water between them, they placed the rubbish into the bin and continued on through the park. It was newly built yet quickly becoming popular and there was something for everyone. Ludwig was quite proud of it and glad that he finally had a day off to take Feliciano.

"Ludwig, what will we go on next?" Feliciano mused, gazing around at all the amusements.

"I don't mind. Choose whatever you want," He replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze in his own, thumb brushing over his knuckles.

"Hmm...okay. Oh, what about the house of mirrors?"

Ludwig simply smiled and nodded in reply, allowing Feliciano to lead them over and enter it. There weren't many other people inside apart from a family and an elderly couple, the young children laughing happily at their distorted reflections. Ludwig noticed the utter adoration on Feliciano's smiling face and felt his stomach give a strange leap, though it wasn't bad or unwanted. It was just a different kind of feeling. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away, turning to glance at his reflection in one of the many mirrors. Feliciano appeared beside him and they burst into laughter, teasing one another endlessly. They had both become much shorter in height and far larger in weight while their faces were nothing but monstrosities.

"Oh Gott. Let's see if we look any better in this one..." Ludwig chuckled, moving on to the next mirror.

Feliciano came up behind him and giggled lightly in his ear. "Wow. That's _so_ sexy." Ludwig promptly jumped when a hand slid across his backside and he turned, red-faced, about to chastise him for doing_ that_ in public and around children no less.

"Feli-"

"They're gone. You know I wouldn't that to you around other people." Feliciano grinned cheekily.

"That didn't stop you that one time during the World Conference," Ludwig mumbled, still feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Mi dispiace. And you did it too! Remember when you-"

Ludwig quickly covered his mouth with his hand and firmly shook his head, eventually releasing him and moving them both further inside the house of mirrors. It soon became even more like a maze and difficult to find one another among the many reflections. Feliciano began to panic when he found himself alone, sudden tears welling in his eyes. He ran back through the house and turned a sharp corner, tripping over his boots and stumbling forwards. A small cry of surprise escaped him as he raised his arms to shield himself from the fall that never came.

"Are you alright!? Did you hurt yourself?" Ludwig questioned, setting him back on his feet and looking him over, blue eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine. When I couldn't find you, I just got a little scared..." Feliciano whispered, wiping his eyes and smiling sheepishly.

"Stay by my side then and don't wander off," Ludwig said, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"Eh heh...okay. Can we go somewhere else now? This place is creeping me out."

"Sure. Come on, let's go."

They eventually found their way out and Feliciano breathed the fresh air deeply, leaning into the German's side. The closer they got to the larger amusements, the more people there were and the queues for each ride seemed never-ending. The only one that wasn't so bad was the bumper cars. Feliciano brightened and proceeded to drag Ludwig over, who once realized what they were going on, smirked and hurried to catch up. They lined up and watched the other people crashing into one another, the laughter and music echoing around them.

"So, together or against?" Feliciano asked, leaning against the railing.

"We don't have to go on it just once," Ludwig offered.

Feliciano giggled and clapped his hands. "Bene, I'll drive first!" He turned back to watch again, while Ludwig internally cried and thought, _we're going to die_.

Italians weren't really the safest or slowest of drivers after all and it was only bumper cars but Feliciano could get very competitive when he wanted. The maybe-a-little-too-loud music stopped for a moment while the line moved up and suddenly Ludwig was strapped into the bumper car next to Feliciano who was lightly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He had noticed that certain habit with him after so many years. How he was always using his hands for something, hands that painted, cooked, loved and expressed, rarely remaining still. He reached over and grasped his hand in his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles and palm. Feliciano lips parted a little in surprise and then he slowly smiled, a tiny hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Hmm...Ludwig, you don't usually show affection in public. I like it."

"Ja, well...I'm adjusting. Oh and Feli..._please_ don't kill us," Ludwig said.

The music started up again and with an attempt at an evil chuckle, Feliciano slammed his foot on the pedal and the bumper car roared forward, slamming into another and pushing them back. Ludwig grabbed onto the seat, knowing not to set his hands outside of the car and held on, staring over at his boyfriend in disbelief. He had never seen this kind of side to him. Feliciano smashed into a couple once again, cheering and laughing over the sound of the music.

"Scheiße! Feli, stop spinning the damn car around!" Ludwig shouted, his stomach heaving. He gripped the seat even tighter and worried that he would rip the fabric apart.

After a few short minutes, the music quietened and the operator called out for everyone to stop to let the next round of people on. Feliciano unbuckled his belt and did the same for Ludwig who remained frozen in the seat, hair slightly ruffled and face pale. He gently grasped his arm and managed to get them both out of the bumper car and off the entire ride, becoming part of the crowd.

"You crazy Italian," Ludwig muttered, breathing deeply to calm his stomach and clear his head.

"Mi dispiace...I guess I got...eh...carried away?" Feliciano mumbled, fixing the blond hair. He received a half-hearted glare in return.

Ludwig soon felt better again, albeit a little dizzy but it was quickly fading. He glanced from Feliciano to the amusements and stalls, deciding on something that didn't involve so much moving that just made them sick. They hadn't tried the shooting games yet or the ring toss. Content with his choice, Ludwig reached for Feliciano's hand and they strolled over to the stalls they had visited earlier. There was no one else at the ring toss except for the operator, a young woman who smiled warmly at them.

"Ciao, bella!" Feliciano greeted.

A small part of Ludwig wanted to turn around and walk away right then, a tiny flame of jealousy building inside of him. He huffed quietly and pulled out his wallet, asking, "How much?"

The girl brushed her auburn hair from her face and replied in a voice so sweet and warm that Ludwig felt kind of guilty and just plain_ bad_ that he had immediately disliked her in the first place, all because Feliciano had spoken two words to her. "It's three euro and you get five rings. Get them all on a bottle, you win the prize." She turned and collected a set of rings for each of them, handing them over to Ludwig as he paid.

"I bet I'll win more than you!" Feliciano laughed, twirling one of the rings around on his finger.

"We'll see. So who's first? Me or you?" Ludwig replied, smirking a little. His competitive side was appearing.

Feliciano leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, his warm breath ghosting across Ludwig's face when he laughed lightly. "Why don't you have the honour?" He stood back and waited patiently but Ludwig was still frozen and surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

He had told Feliciano not to do that in public, especially since people were judgemental and he didn't want him to be hurt by someone's heartless words and-

"You two are such an adorable couple! I wish I could experience love like yours."

Ludwig blinked and turned to face the young woman, unsure of how exactly he was supposed to respond to that. However, Feliciano was positively beaming at her words.

"Grazie! And I'm sure you will, you're a beautiful young woman!"

The woman blushed at the compliment and thanked him quietly, a wide smile on her face and her eyes shone happily. Ludwig chuckled and shook his head, wondering if their love for one another was really that obvious. Not that he minded, he couldn't see that as being a bad thing at all. Smiling with that thought in mind, Ludwig focused his attention back on the bottles and carefully began throwing each ring, feeling nothing but a sense of pride when they had all landed on one so far. He held the last ring in his hand and took a deep breath, staring at his intended target and he swung his arm back, releasing it. They all watched and waited as the ring flew towards the bottles and then missed them completely. Ludwig's sky coloured eyes narrowed and he swore lightly under his breath in German.

Feliciano patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry, Ludi. I'll try win something for you!"

Then, just like that, Feliciano threw each ring effortlessly and managed to get all five onto a bottle. He smiled triumphantly and glanced up to choose his prize from the row of stuffed bears and toys. Ludwig watched silently (his pride had been hurt) and he felt like a child for acting so immaturely about the matter. He had lost, it was as simple as that but _verdammt it was just one stupid ring left and there had to be a reason for it missing the bottle, maybe the whole thing was rigged_. A sudden weight crashed into his arms and Ludwig stumbled back a few steps, staring at the large stuffed bear in his arms. It was white and soft with a blue ribbon wrapped around the neck.

Feliciano appeared at his side, patting the bears head and leaning up on his tip-toes to press a kiss to Ludwig's cheek.

"Here you go!"

"Ah, Feli...isn't it yours? You won fair and square," Ludwig mumbled (and not just because he didn't want to be seen carrying a stuffed bear around all day).

"I know but I'm giving it to you. You can try again later and win one for me too but right now, I really want to go on the ferris wheel."

Not having any other argument against that, Ludwig agreed and they bid farewell to the young woman, who watched them go with a smile. Feliciano hummed the tune to an Italian song as they strolled towards the ferris wheel and Ludwig contented himself to listening. When they reached it, they were right on time for the next round and easily boarded one of the passenger cars, sliding into the seats across from each other. Ludwig set the stuffed bear down beside him and gazed out the window, waiting for it to move.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano spoke gently.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" He answered, facing him.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to thank you for such a wonderful day...and I'm sorry that some of the rides made you feel sick. It's partially my fault, I made you go on them and-"

"I told you, it's alright. I'm not the only one that felt sick, you were pretty bad after that one rollercoaster too. Don't worry about it, liebling," Ludwig said, opening his arms and gesturing for him to come closer.

Feliciano carefully stood up and made his way over and sat down on Ludwig's lap, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him softly, murmuring "_Ti amo_," over and over.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli."

Ludwig grasped the fabric of Feliciano's shirt from where his hand was splayed across his back and tugged him further down, kissing him again. They shared the same warm breath and whispered sweet nothings and words of love that became jumbled together and didn't make much sense but that was okay because they knew what each word meant. The ferris wheel turned slowly and when they reached the top, they quietly gazed out at Germany and its beauty, still wrapped up in each other's arms. After the ride ended, Feliciano requested they go on again and not bothered by that in the slightest, Ludwig approved and they visited the ferris wheel three more times that day. And late that evening, they returned home with two stuffed bears and memories that would never fade, quite like their love.

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
